World Cup Host Bidding Procedures
History The first and second World Cups each formed their own policies before the official policy was created. World Cup 1 Policy In World Cup 1, any Country recognized as part of any of the 10 regions was allowed to bid to be the World Cup Host. Any team that placed a bid had to pay a $1 Million Fee. The bidders each had to say their four cities that would each hold one "bracket", and chose one of these cities as their main city, where one bracket as well as the Semifinals and Finals would be held. Each one of these cities had to have one viable stadium and the main city had to have one "High End" stadium. There was no rule against joint-bids, but the only joint bid did not win the regional bidding. The best bid from each region would be selected, and of them, the top 5 bids would make the "shortlist" of nations. Amongst the Shortlist of nations, 11 voters would pick, and whichever country received the most votes would win. India received five of the 11 first place votes, and did not need a second vote. World Cup 2 Policy In world cup 2, it was decided that any Country, or group of two bordering or very close (if separated by water) countries may place a bid, with a $1 Million bidding fee. All bids would need to present six cities, at least three of which would need to be the largest city in an urban area with over 1,000,000 people. All of these cities needed to have one viable stadium. One city, required to be one of the two most populated of the host cities (unless only the third had a Major League Club Team), would be labeled as the main city and was required to have a High End stadium. India, the host of the First world cup was not allowed to bid. A shortlist of 8 different bids, all from different regions, was produced. Any team on this list had the right to forfeit their bid to make the shortlist for the next world cup. One joint bid forfeited their bid, so the voting system was put in place. the leader of each region of International play, as well as the President of the World Cup would all vote on their order of preferences. With seven bids remaining, a first place bid was worth 4 points, 2nd place worth 2 points, 3rd place worth 1 point, 4th place worth no points, 5th place worth -1 points, 6th place vote worth -2 points, and last place vote worth -4 points. The Morocco-Algeria Joint Bid was selected. Official Policy Effective world cup 3, Any country could sumbit a bid. Any group of two countries could submit a bid if they are bordering, one of their capital cities is closest to anothers, or if the two countries are less then 500 miles apart by sea as long as neither country can fit all requirements alone. Bids need to present five cities that are the largest cities in urban areas with 1 Million or more people, plus three more cities. These eight cities must each have viable stadiums. Also, it must have one city in an urban area that has 5 Million or more people. The "main city" needed to be in an urban area over 4 Million people. This strongly favored joint bids, as only 16 countries (China, India, United States, Brazil, Mexico, Russia, Japan, Pakistan, Nigeria, Indonesia, Germany, Iran, Turkey, South Korea, Colombia, South Africa) could meet the population requirements on their own. Also, (either) host team must have either qualified for the most recent World Cup, or be ranked in the top 100 in the International Voru Ball Rankings. The country must have a unique and interesting culture or landmark. Also, they must have good enough infrastructure and stadiums. However, every four World Cups, the population requirements do not need to be met. Since the World Cup 2 Hosts did not fit the Population Requirements, it was decided that the next World Cup that did not need to meet the population requirements would be World Cup 6 (followed by WC10, WC14, etc.). The host nation could not be from the same region as the previous host, and within the first 13 World Cups, every region should be represented. The best bid from each of the other nine remaining regions would make the shortlist. Then the representative from each region and the president of the World Cup would all come together to vote. They would each give 5 points for a first place vote, 3 for a second place vote, 2 for a third place vote, 1 for a 4th place vote, 0 for a 5th place vote, -1 for a 6th place vote, -2 for a 7th place vote, -3 for an 8th place vote, and -5 for a last place vote. The host would be the bid with the greatest sum of points. Finally, once every 10 World Cups, more than two countries can bid together.